


Line Without A Hook

by CheeseIsCoolIThink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Help, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIsCoolIThink/pseuds/CheeseIsCoolIThink
Summary: Karl moved to Florida and is starting his new school year. Hopefully things go well.Based off: Line Without A Hook by Ricky MontgomeryUPDATE: Format has been changed so it's now easier to read for mobile users :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

It was 6:30 and Karls alarm was blarring. The beeps seemed to get louder and louder the longer Karl layed there. His bed was so soft, the white fluffy blancket protecting him from the cold lingering in his room.

He lifted his head from his pillow slightly and looked up through the skylight. 

He could hear birds singing joyfully.

Although it wasnt as pleasnt with the alarm still beeping loudly in his ears.

Karl groaned and smacked with his hand.

It would be his first day at school after he moved. 

Great.

He would know no one.

Luckly he was still in contact with his old friends but you cant really text them in the middle of class. 

Karl leisurely got up from his bed. The warmth leaving him almost instantly.

He walked over to his mirror and looked in it.

His fluffy hair was knocked to one side and drapped over his eyes. He blew up and the hair flew up and fell back down.

He sighed.

It would should be pretty hard to get that into place.

He walked over to his closet and picked out a tan sweat shirt and threw a simple white polo under it. He grabbed some black jeans with holes in the knees and put it on. 

He wouldnt lie he was looking pretty good. 

He then made his way quietly to the bathroom, hopefully he could fix his hair and still be able to grab breakfeast and hop on the bus. 

He grabbed the comb and looked in the mirror. Okay, maybe this wouldnt be that bad? 

He was wrong. 

He tried his best to put his hair back into place but eventually gave up. 

He slowly made his way downstairs and stepped into the kitchen. 

"Good morning Karl," his mom said, she smiled at him, "I made pancakes"

"Oh thank you mom," he smiled back and seated himself at the table.

He ate pretty quickly guessing that he didnt have much time before the bus showed up. He still had to walk to the bus stop too. Karl prayed that he wasnt going to be late. 

After he was done he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, 

"Bye mom! Ill text you when I come home," he waved his hand and opened the door, 

"Alright, have a good day," his mom waved back then continued washing the dishes. 

He looked at his phone and saw the time 7:28? He had to catch the bus at 8:00. 

Karl hiked his bag up higher on his shoulder and booked it.

He ran all the way there and made it to the stop ay 8:01 the bus was just about to leave before they saw Karl and let him in. 

He found a empty seat in the middle of the bus and sighed.

At least he wasnt late, he hoped his day wasnt going to be as bad as this morning.

Karl took put his phone and popped in his ear buds.

He clicked his spotify playlist and the first song began. 

"I don't give a damn where you touch me when we're alone," 

it was one of Karls favriote songs, Line Without A Hook, he sighed happily and looked out the window, not caring about the large amount of students storming in at each stop. 

The bus eventually stopped at the school. He grabbed his bag and walked out with the other students. He stood there as students started walking in and looked at the giant doors, his head phones still in. 

You know what? 

Maybe this year wont be so bad.


	2. Im Not Clumsy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl is a dumb bitch and runs into the child and friends, pog champ

Karl made his way into the school, the hallways were busseling with students, a group of boys were yelling loudly in the corner close to the lockers. 

As he passes a group of girls one of them whispered,

"Oooooo whose that, isnt he kinda cute?"

Karl blushed and walked a little faster.

The loud screaming and talking was pretty ditracting, Karl closed his eyes and walked about two steps before crashing into someone and falling straight on his ass.

"TOMMY!" a voice yelled,

it had a british accent and seemed to be young, probaly another student, but who was Tommy?

"OW WHAT THE FUCK," another voiced yelled, theyre voice was extremly loud, oh great, he ran into a loud kid didnt he? 

Great, just great. 

"TOMMY OH MY GOODNESS, YOU RAN INTO THAT POOR BOY," 

it wasnt until now that Karl remembered his eyes were still closed and he was infact still on his ass.

Everyone in that hallway probaly saw him fall. 

He eternaly groaned before opening his eyes. 

There was a tall blonde boy with a red and white shirt on arguing with a shorter brunette boy, 

"IT WASNT MY FAULT!" the blonde boy screamed. 

Karls head hurt just lookig at him. Ugh, annoying vibes. 

The brunette sighed and looked over at Karl before saying, 

"I'm so sorry! My friend Tommy over here just doesn't watch where he's going at all," he frowned, "I'll make sure he apologizes!" 

Well at least he seems nice,

"ITS NOT MY FAULT HES CLUMSY, I WAS DEFINITELY LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING, 100%" 

God, does this boy ever stop yelling?

And he even called me clumsy?

I know it's true but, the truth hurts! 

"I am not clumsy," I snapped back, "And I think your friends right," 

I gave him a smug look. He groaned and looked away, 

"Oh! My names Toby by the way, but please, call me Tubbo!" He smiled brightly, 

"And from the screaming you probaly know thats Tommy," Tubbo pointed over to his friend, Tommy.

I already forgot his name, honestly I could care a less.

I finally stood up and whiped off my pants.

"My names Karl," I said, "Also sorry for causing you trouble,"

I decided I didn't really feel like being a asshole right now. 

"Oh dear!" Another voice said. 

This one also had a british accent. 

How many british people go to this school? 

I looked behind me and saw a tall man wearing a yellow turtle neck with a red beanie and brown fluffy hair poking out from under it, 

"Are they causing you any trouble?" he said,

"Uh, not really? I mean, I ran into the blonde boy, Tommy or whoever he is,"

"HEY!" Tommy yelled back.

I giggled a little bit, covering my mouth with my hands. 

All of a sudden the bell rang,

"Oh, well we've got to go now," the tall man said, "My names Wilbur by the way, the child is my brother, and Tubbos his nicer bestfriend!" Wilbur smiled cheekly before dragging Tommy and Tubbo off, Tommy giving a offended gasp as they went. 

Well that was sure intresting. I wonder if the whole school is this chaotic.


	3. Why Is He Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting kinda gay

Suprising Karl was able to make his way to class. 

He first class was math, Karl hated math. 

He looked at the white board blankly, watching the teacher write down stupid math shit on the board.

His head ached his hand shook making his writing messy, almost un-read-able. The thin blue lines on his paper seemed unsually bright and hurt his eyes. 

He sighed and continued listening to the teachers endless rambles. 

Suddenly a group of laughter errupted from the corner of the room. 

There sat 3 boys, one was tall with dirty blonde hair and a bright green hoodie on, he had his phone out and was probaly showing something funny to his friends. 

The other one was a short brunette with clout goggles on his head and a light blue sweat shirt on with a red and white box one it. 

The last one was a well built body and dark brown hair that almost looked to be black, he had a white bandana wrapped around his head keeping the hair from getting in his face. 

He wore a tight black turtle neck extenuating his arms muscles with a white tee-shirt over top with a flame on it.

Karl also noticed that he was wearing tight black jeans with a belt and chains drapping off onto his hips.

Wait. 

How did he just notice all that about some random boy who happened to be in his class? 

Karl blushed a little before looking away. 

"Clay, George, Nick, what are you three doing?" the teacher questioned sternly, the bandana boy spoke next, 

"Oh uhhhh, don't worry, it wasn't anything, George just uhhhh," 

"Oh don't you dare make this my fault!" the brunette said.

That must be George. 

"Nick you better not be making a excuse young man." the teacher glared into the bandana boys soul. 

Oh, so that hot dude must be Nick. 

Wait- Hot? HOT? DID I JUST CALL HIM HOT???? Karl screamed eternally. 

"It was my fault," the dirty blonde spoke up, "I showed them a meme on my phone, uhhh, sorry I won't do it again!" he smiled nervously. 

The teacher sighed, "Alright, but you three better be paying attention," she scoffed and then continued spewing her mathmatic bull shit. 

Karl didn't realize he was starring at Nick again before he winked at him and smiled. 

WHAT THE FUCK. 

Karl flushed and looked away quickly, he saw the boy shrug and look back to his friends though the corner of his eye.

Karl knew he wasn't straight, but this was honking weird. 

The end of class bell finally rang and Karl sighed and picked up his bag.

His head ache had gotten substantialy worse in the last hour. 

How can someones head be in this much pain? 

"Hey there," a voice said, he recognized it from class. 

Nick. 

Oh lord, Karl thought before quickly turning around and facing the boy. 

Nick had to be about 2 inches taller than him. Karl noticed he had some stubble on his chin and that his eyes were a greyish green. 

Pretty..... 

"So," Nick began, "Why were ya starring at me?" he gave Karl a smug smile and looked straight into his soul, 

"Uhhhh, beacuse you we're laughing super loud and uhhhhhh, you we're being annoying?" Karl realized how uncertain his excuse seemed,

"Bullshit," the boy said, 

"Uh w-what?" 

"Im not a dumbass!" he sighed and looked straight up rolling up onto his heels and then bring him self down and looking at Karl once again, 

"Tell me the truth," he suddenly gave Karl puppy eyes, "Pweaseeeeeeeee,"

Karl noticed how obviously he dragged it out to seem desperate, 

"Well I was being truthful," Karl looked away, 

"I dont believe it," Karl looked back at him and raised a eyebrow, 

"But if you aren't gonna tell me, can I at least get your name?" he smiled brightly at Karl, 

"Uhhh sure, it's Karl,"

"Well im Sapnap!" What? 

Didn't the teacher say Nick? 

"No it's not my real name but," 

okay good, Karl wasn't deaf, 

"I like it better, anyways I'd better go," he smiled, "See ya round cutie!"

Karl flushed and gasped, Nick, or Sapnap, ran out the door. 

Well that was weird. I wonder if he's in my next class?


	4. High School Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity likes hosting parties in Jschlatts masion bc yuh

Karl made his way down the hall way, trying his best not to bump into anyone.

After the first uh, "experience", he was pretty worried about embarrassing himself once again. 

His next class was English, and hopefully it wasnt as dreadful as math. 

He walked into class and saw Wilbur sitting next to a girl with pink hair, she was wearing a fluffy pastle purple sweater and a black pleated skirt with tights. 

Next to her was another girl.

She had purple hair and stared angerly at her paper while Wilbur and the other girl chatted to each other quietly.

Karl went to sit down on the nearest seat but then Wilbur called, 

"Oh hey Karl! Come sit!",

wait, I didn't tell him my name yet?

Oh yeah, that annoying blonde kid, Tommy? 

Yeah him, he must have told him,

"Oh uh, alright," he said.

Karl sat in the empty seat next to Wilbur, 

"This is Niki!" he motioner over to the girl with pink hair, 

"Hello!" Niki smiled. She had quite a nice voice, it made him feel safe, 

"And thats Minx," Wilbur pointed to the girl behind Niki, 

"Fuck off sluts," she scoffed, 

"Except Niki," she added before continuing to glare at her paper, 

"Hi Niki," I smiled back, "And uh, hi uh, Minx?"

Minx looked up from her paper and looked him and and down then rolled her eyes and then again, stared at her paper still with that haunting expression. 

Was she okay? Karl thought to himself.

God this school is weird.

English was going pretty well, the techer seemed nice, Wilbur, Niki, and I guess Minx and him were all getting along pretty well. 

They discussed universes and alternative realties. 

Karl was amazed thinking about how many Karls could, or do, exist. 

They got to write stupid stories and joke around a lot, finally a class that seemed fun. 

Karl smiled to himself while Niki and Minx agured over Minx being rude to new people. 

Niki won Minx over and smiled, Minx wasn't aloud to swear or saying any, "questionable", terms for the rest of class. 

"So," Wilbir began, "You wanna sit with us at lunch," he looked over at Karl, 

"Oh uh sure," 

"Cool! Theres only a few more minutes until we can go," Wilbur smiled back at me before he had to help Niki convince Minx of something.

Probaly more about Minx's swearing problems.

The bell rung and they headed out for lunch. 

Karl was almost to the cafeteria when he passes Sapnap. 

Sapnap smiles at him a throws up a peace sign before booping him on the nose and running away before Karl could do anything. 

Karl turned around to face him but he had already disspeared into the crowds of people walking through the halls.

"Woah," Wilbir says, "What was that?"

He turned around with Karl and was now stading beside him watching the crowds aswell, 

"Oh uh, im not sure," Karl smiled and shrugged, trying his best to play it off as nothing, 

"Uh huh," Wilbur gave him a knowing look and turned around, "Well hurry up, we're gonna be late for lunch," 

"Oh alright," Karl turned and started walking with Wilbur once again, Niki and Minx must have gone ahead of them. 

Karl sat down at the table but couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that Sapnap had given him. 

What the honk??? 

It was only his first day, this is bullshit. He sighed before starting to eat his food. Florida's cafeteria food is shit.

Suddenly, a boy hopped on a table and screamed,

"HEY LOSERS, PARTY AT JSCHLATTS MANSION!!!! YEAHHHHHH, THERE WILL BE ALCOHOL!" 

Eventually after screaming and waving his hands some more he hopped off and ran away from a tall man in a.... Suit?

Who wears a suit to school? 

Shits honking weird.

The boy had a slight mexican accent and was wearing a beanie that said, LAFD and only a few strands of black hair were visible. 

The boy came back and started throwing out invations. Suddenly when he got close to Karls table, he looked him dead in the eyes.

The boy smiled at him creeply before running over, 

"HEY MANNNNNN," he dragged, "ARE YOU NEW HERE OR WHAT???" 

"Oh come on Quackity leave him alone," Wilbur sighed, 

"Really Wilbur, Im not doing any harm," Quackity said, blinking his eyelashes quickly and giving Wilbur puppy eyes,

"Ugh, just give us the invation," Wilbur held out his hand and bran his other hand up to face palm, 

"Not if he doesn't come," Quackity pointed to Karl and smiled,

"Uhhhhh," Wilbur looked up from his palm and gave Karl pleading eyes,

"Uhhh, sure, ill go!" Karl smiled nervously before snatching a invation,

"HECK YEAHHHH," Quackity yelled,

"ALEX," a voice yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK, I SAID THE PARTY WAS A JOKE YOU DUMB ASS," 

it was the man in the suit that chased Quackity out before he came back,

"Gotta blast!" he pointed finger guns than immediately bloted accross the cafeteria and out the other the door, that tall man following close behind him. 

Then the bell rang once again. Karl looked down at his tray and saw he had eaten almost nothing. 

Well, so much for lunch I guess. 


	5. Wilbur Made Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys Karl LIED to his MOM

After his last class Karl made his way to the bus, he walked with Wilbur who eventually went off with Tommy, Tubbo, and some other dude who was about 2 inches shorter than Wilbur and had light pink hair.

Karl climbed up the stairs and sat down where was when he arrived. His first day was pretty interesting, almost being late, bumping into some British kid and his friends, finding a hot boy, the hot boy then booping him, and now being forced to go to a shitty frat party by Wilbur so he doesn't get annoyed by some duck guy or, Quackity. Karl groaned before opening the invitation, it had a messily written writing on it saying, August 19th, along with the address and other info, two days after the first day of school. What the honk was this guy thinking? Oh well, he'll be going anyway. I mean, he doesn't have much of a choice. 

When he got home Karl texted his mom:

Karl: Hey I'm home :)

Mom: Okay! Can you turn the oven on to 450? I'll be home in a few minutes.

Karl: Alright! Ill be upstairs when you get home.

Mom: Thank you! 

Karl climbed up the stairs and slammed his door when he entered his room.

He threw his bag down and face planted into his bed. 

He groaned into the pillow and rolled over to stare through the sky light. 

He grabbed his phone and plugged in his head phones. He turned on Line Without A Hook, and blasted it, his ear drums were probably bleeding, but who cares anyways?

He closed eyes and layed there silently listening to the song on repeat.

He didn't hear his mom open his door, "Uh, hey Karl," Karl jumped and looked at her before sighing, 

"Oh hi mom," 

"You alright?" she looked concerned,

"Yep! Don't worry, I just accidentally ran into a kid at school, I'm alright though!" He smiled and his mom sighed, concern leaving her face,

"Supper will be ready in a few!" 

"Okay, Ill be down soon!" 

After a few minutes Karl made his way downstairs, he ate with the rest of his family, which was just his mom and dad.

Karl liked being a single child, it was a lot more peaceful than how his old friends described it, yelling, screaming, fighting, you name it.

Karl finished his food and then went to took a shower. 

All his friends thought it was weird that he took showers at night, but Karl found it peaceful. 

The darkness is calming, and there isn't much noise from cars passing by going to work, and birds singing, don't get him wrong he liked the birds wonderful voices but, sometimes you need quiet. 

Karl exited the bathroom with the towel around his waist.

He got changed into some sweat pants and a black shirt before falling into bed.

He cuddled up against the abutment of pillows and wrapped the blanket around his body. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep. 

Karl awoke to his alarm, this time he didn't want to almost miss the bus once again, so he grudgingly got up and got changed into a black turtle neck and acid wash jeans. Karl fixed his hair to the best of his abilities and headed down stairs. There was a note from his mom. 

Hey Karl! Sorry I got called in early for work, there's some pop tarts in the pantry, go have some! I love you! -Mom 

Karl smiled, he knew how busy his mom was and appreciated how she tried her best to take care of him, even when Karl was 16. 

He opened the door to the pantry and grabbed a box of chocolate pop tarts. Popping them into the toaster and grabbing a glass of water. 

The pop tarts soon popped and he grabbed them then walked at the door down to the bus stop.

He had about 15 minutes but he didnt mind, being early never hurt anyone right? 

He finished his pop tart and wipped off his hands. 

He stopped next to the sign and plugged in his head phones. He forgot he was blasting music last night and almost bursts his ear drums. 

Maybe he should try to remember things more often. 

He made his way into school and met up with Wilbur, Niki, and Minx, eventually Tommy and Tubbo showed up with two other people, one of them had ginger hair with a white streak through it and was dressed in a leather jacket and white tank top paired with black jeans, the other was a tall also British person who wore a skirt and had short brown hair with sunglasses place over their eyes. 

This school has so many British people is kind of ridiculous. 

Math class was next.

He sat alone next to a empty desk and pulled out a sketch book, doodling a few silly drawings and jokes for fun, suddenly the empty chair next to him pulled out,

"Hey there cutie," Karl knew who this was, 

"Watcha doing?" 

Sapnap. 

Honking Sapnap.

"Oh hey Sap," play it cool Jacobs, play, it, cool,

"Im just waiting for this hell hole of a class to start, what about you," 

Sapnap snorted and at the comment and giggled, this made Karl flush deeply, he hoped Spapnap hadn't noticed, 

"Same thing," He looked at Karl and smiled brightly, 

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here," he said, "Dream and George are just doing weird couply shit over there," 

he pointed over to.... 

Clay? 

Dream? 

These nicknames are getting weird.....

Dreams arm was drapped over Georges shoulder and they were clearly flirting.

Sapnap made a fake gagging sound and continued, 

"So are you going to the party?" he questioned, 

" Oh yeah, I am. My friend Wilbur roped me into it so he would get endlessly annoyed or something," he leaned back and sighed dramatically.

Sapnap snorted once again before laughing, and let me tell you, his laugh is adorable! It made Karl blush and eventually start laughing aswell,

"Excuse me! Class!" the teacher began, "For todays lesson we will be......" 

Karl completely zoned out from her bullshit, who cares about math anyways? 

Eventually the bell rang and the students were let free, Karl and Sapnap waved there goodbyes not before Sapnap through out a cheesy pick up line ane Karl flushed and ran away. 

The rest of the day went on as normal, nothing intresting really happened, just boring classes and shit.

It was finally time to go home and Karl was happy to be free from that jail.

Well not before remembering the party that was tomorrow. 

Karl sighed and pulled out his phone:

Karl: Uh hey mom

Mom: Hey Karl! What do you need?

Karl: Is it alright if I go to a party tomorrow? I just need to be driven there.

Mom: Will there be alcohol?

Karl swallowed hard.

Karl: Not that I know of, if there is any, im not touching it

Mom: Okay good! Just give me the address :)

Mom: One question though, I thought you hated parties?

Karl: Wilbur made me


	6. No Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap says no homo

It was the day of the party. 

Karl wouldn't lie he was excited but then again, the whole school was probably going to be there. 

Karl made his way out the bus. His morning went pretty well, he was dressed in a purple sweat shirt with multi colored arms and a green swirl in the front, aswell as the initials K J on the back. 

Karl brang his bag up higher onto his shoder and walked through the school.

He slowly made his way to class and sat down, he hadn't seen Wilbur on his way there so he'll just pray he came to school.

Math class started and once again, Sapnap sat next to him, 

"Oh hi Sap," Karl said, "Dream and George being gross again," he giggled quietly,

"Yep," Sapnap sighed, 

"I cant get a break from those two lover birds," he rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair.

Karl smiled at him and patted his back, "Im sure you'll live," 

"God I hope so," 

he suddenly turned to Karl and poked his cheek before saying, 

"How would I ever see your cute face again Karlos,"

I flushed and turned away, "You come over to complain about those two," 

he motioned at Dream and George,

"But then you start turnin into them," he gave a fake scoff, 

"Hey," Sapnap said, "No homo," then he winked. 

Before Karl could reply the teacher yelled out for us to get ready for another honking math lecture. 

Why cant we just do stupid work sheets or a project instead? 

Shits boring. 

The rest of the day went normal, Dream and George called Sapnap over when the bell rung so Karl didnt have to deal with another one of Sapnaps shitty pick up lines. 

At lunch Wilbur, Niki, and supriseingly Minx gave Karl their numbers just in case something happened at the party, and just to talk outside of school. 

Karl made his way onto the bus and sat down, sighing he took ou5 his pone until,

"SKEPPY YOU MUFFIN HEAD!!!" 

Karl jumped from his seat and looked around to find a brown haired boy with glasses wearing a large black and red oversized hoodie with small devil horns on the top of the hood, he was yelling at a shorter black haired boy who wore a light blue hoodie and a beanie to match, he was laughing hystericaly while the taller one lectured him,

"GEPPY YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT," he screamed, 

"Badddd, calm down," the shorter giggled back. 

Holy shit these names are weird.

Skeppy? 

Bad? 

Ugh, Karl groaned a turned in his seat to face the window, through the reflection he saw Bad drag Skeppy away into a seat, still lecturing. 

Karl finally made it home.

It felt like he was in that bus for hours, when really he was only in there for about 15 minutes. 

God those two were tiering. Karl opened the doors to his house and walked stairs. 

He plopped on his bed and texted Wilbur:

Karl: Hey Wilbur, its Karl :)

Wilbur: Oh hello! How are you?

Karl: Im doing alright, youre still going to the party right? I am not going alone.

Wilbur: Oh don't worry! Ill be going :) Im not a comlete asshole!

Karl: Thats good to know. Well Im going to go get ready, see you there ^_^

Wilbur: Alright bye! See you there :D

Karl closed his phone and picked out a outfit, he chose a grey sweat shirt with a white blouse under it.

He put on some black jeans and a belt, and put on a small chain necklace. Karl looked himself in the mirror and sighed contently. 

Maybe this wouldnt be that bad.


	7. High School Party Games? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly long chapter? From me? More likely than you think.
> 
> Anyways Karl doesnt liked being kissed by this random bitch

Karl's mom drove him to the party. 

Karl was pretty nervous knowing that he's only met a few people. 

He made his way through the large metal gates and walked slowly towards the doors, he could the music blasting and people talking, the bright color changing lights were visible through the windows. 

Karl sighed and opened the door, where he was immediately greeted by Quackity, 

"EYYYY WHATS UP MAN," was he already drunk, 

"WELCOME TO MY PARTYYYYY, WANNA GET WASTED," yep.

He was drunk. Definitely drunk, 

"Uh, I'm good," Karl smiled nervously, "I might have some later though,"

Quackity gave Karl a thumbs up and then ran off into the crowds of people.

Karl sighed. 

How the hell was he suppose to find his friends when there are this many people? 

There had to be at least 100. 

Maybe more.

Scratch that, definitely more

Suddenly he was hugged from behind.

Karl jumped and tensed before hearing, 

"Hey cutie," oh thank god, its just Sapnap, 

"Hey sippycup," Karl sighed,

"Sippycup?" Sapnap questioned,

"Thats a new one," he giggled,

"Anyways, wanna hang out? I came here with Dream and George but they're making out in the corner," he motioned to the two whose faces were practicaly melted togther, 

"Oh sure," he smiled, "I dont really feel like looking around for Wilbur and everyone else for 2 hours," 

it wasn't until now thats Karl realized Sapnap was still hugging him, 

"So uh, what do you wann do," Karl questioned, 

"Ive heard theres some games going on up strairs, you wanna play some?" Sapnap awnsered, 

"Sure," Karl gave a fake smile. 

He fucking hated parties and theyre stupid games. 

Sapnap took his hand and dragged him up stairs. 

"Hey guys!" Sapnap yelled to the group of people sitting in the room Karl and him and just walked into, 

"I got the cutie," he smiled brightly and Karl flushed and shook his head, 

"I think you've got the wrong person," I gave a fake scoff, 

"Nope," Sap said, "I know this adorable face any where,"

before he could retort a girl said,

"Can you two stop flirting," she sighed, " Im Alyssa by the way," 

she gave a short wave and Karl gave a half-assed wave back before Sapnap pulled him to sit down. 

"So, what are we gonna play," a boy asked, Karl recognized him from the bus, it was that Skeppy boy,

"Well first we are gonna play spin the bottle," Alyssa stated, Karl groaned eternally,

"Then 7 minutes in heaven!" she gave a wide smile,

"Sounds good," Sap said,

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

Skeppy decided to go first, he grabbed the bottle and spun it akwardly, it landed on the boy that was yelling at Skeppy in the bus, Bad. 

"Haha, okay Bad," Skeppy flushed, "I guess I have to kiss you," 

everyone could tell that this Skeppy boy liked his friend except for Bad, how can someone be that dense?

Skeppy and Bad leaned in a placed a small peck on each others lips, both of them giggling hystericaly afterwards. Sapnap leaned over and whispered,

"Oblivious motherfuckers," they both snickered quietly and smiled to themselves.

Suddenly Alyssa spoke up, "Hey Karl, is that your name,"

Karl nodded, 

"How abot you spin," she clapped her hands and looked at Karl,

"Uh sure," he threw out a fake laugh and spun the bottle, its flew around a few times before landing on...... 

Some random girl? 

He thought he saw Sapnap frown in the corner of his eye but played it off. 

The girl giggled and kiss him, holding his jaw. 

Karl tried to pull out but she stuck there. 

Karl tapped Saps leg asking for help,

"OKAY HOW ABOUT WE PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" he yelled.

The girl pulled away and winked at Karl. 

Karl felt sick to his stomach but gave a small fake smile.

"Thats sounds like fun," Alyssa stated,

"Sapnap how about you go first, spin it!" she said. 

Oh god were using the bottle for this too? 

Karl wanted to get up and jump out the window. 

Karl gave Sapnap a pleading look, and Sapnap took the bottle and spun it.

Karl closed his eyes and opened them when he heard a dissatisfied sigh from the girl he kissed earlier, thank god. 

It landed on him.

Sapnap stood up and put out his hand for Karl to grab it.

Karl took it and walked with him to the closet.

They both walked into the closet, it was a walk in one but wasn't super big.

It could hold about 4 people. Sapnap sat down and Karl followed. 

"So," Sapnap started, "You alright? I noticed that you didn't really seem to enjoy that kiss very much," 

Karl looked over at Sapnap, there seemed to be a lot of concern in his expression, 

"Yeah, I just wished she would have let go," Karl smiled fakely, "It wasn't that bad," Karl shrugged,

"I-I mean I didn't want to kiss her but like-" 

Sapnap cut in, "You don't need to explain,"

he put a arm around Karls shoulder and Karl leaned into the touch,

"That girl always has a problem with making people uncomfortable, same thing happened to me last party," Sap shrugged, 

"Oh, im sorry," Karl looked down at his hands, 

"Pft- why?" Sapnap laughed, "Its not your fault shes a bitch," he gave Karl a comforting look,

"What do you wanna do," he questioned, 

"Just stay like this," Karl leaned in farther and rested his head on Saps chest. 

The minutes seemed to last forever, just them togther cuddling at a loud party in a closet. 

Karl felt Sapnaps chest rise and fall every second, he wished he could stay like this forever, cuddling with a hot boy he met 2 days ago. 

Maybe highschool isnt that bad.

"Alright," Alyssa flew the door open, "Your time is up, come on out," she smiled and walked out leaving Sapnap and Karl sitting there in surpise.

"Well alrigt, lets go," Sapnap stood up and practicaly picked up Karl from the ground before setting him down on his feet, 

"Uh okay," Karl followed him out and they sat down next to each other in the circle once again. 

Karl caught the girl giving Sap a dirty look. 

What the fuck. 

Karl sighed and watched as people walked in and out of the closet. 

Luckly no one spun him for the rest of the games. 

"Hey Karl," Sap said, "Wanna go down stairs and dance," he smiled at him, 

"Im actually a pro dancer," he brought his hand up to his chest and threw his head back closing his eyes, 

"Oh dont be folled Karl, hes a horrible dancer," Alyssa rolled her eyes playfully and shoved Sap.

He gave a fake offened gasp in return and stood up, 

"Well, hopefully Karl can appreciate me more than you," he forced Karl up to his feet and dragged him down the staire into the leaving room,

"KARLOSSSSS," a voice screamed.

It was Tommy, great. 

Karl sighed and turned around while Sapnap looked at him confused, 

"What do you want Tommy," Karl groaned, 

"I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI! YOU WANT ALCOHOL??? THERES A LOT," Tommy gave a wide smile and shoved a drink into his hand, 

"HARD CORE WHISKY, HAVE SOME,"

"Uhhhhh alright," Karl took a small sip and spat it out,

"EW WHAT THE HONK," he screamed, Sapnap and Tommy burst into laughter,

"Tommy! Stop annoying poor Karl and help me find Wilbur," Tubbo walked over and grabbed Tommys arm, lecturing him as they went, "

Huh," Sapnap stated, "You've already met bitch boy," 

Karl snorted, "Yep I have," he smiled back at Sap, 

"Well lets dance!" Sapnap grabbed Karls hand and he gasped out of suprised.

He brang him to the middle of the room and they danced there togther.

Well it was really dancing, they just flailed around and tripped a few times.

Things arent that bad with Sapnap around.

It's nice.


	8. Schlatts Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They jump into pool and have fun,
> 
> Sorry this is a short chapter jwiidiwjsnene

Karl and Sap continued dancing through the night, occasionally throwing out jokes and having to stop to be able to breathe from laughing to hard. 

They giggled together, shoving each other playfully, it was only now they found out Schlatt had a pool, and it was a pretty big one.

They walked outside together, hands brushing against each other as they walked, but neither dared to grab the others. 

There were a few other people outside, some of which already discovered the pool and were swimming and splashing water at each other playfully. 

The pool lights were bright against the darkness and the moon's reflection shimmered in the water.

"Wanna jump in," Sap looked at Karl,

"I don't see why not," he smiled back. Sapnap started to take off his shirt and Karl quickly looked away, 

"Haha, don't worry cutie you can look,"

Karl could hear the amusement in Sapnaps voice as he talked, he blushed even more than he already was, 

"Well uh- I just wasn't sure," Karl retorted, 

"Oh so you did want to look at me," Sap had a more flirtatious tone this time.

Karl sputtered, "I- Uh-" 

"No need to explain yourself cutie," he poked Karls cheek and started walking to the water. 

Karl took off his shirt but kept his pants on, as Sap did too. 

"Grab my hand," Sapnap said suddenly, "We're gonna jump together,"

Karl grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, flushing he looked down and gave a deep breathe,

"You need to prepare yourself or some shit," Sapnap chuckled, 

"Oh you shut it," Karl snapped back,

"Well, lets go," Sap turned back to face the water and they both took a few steps back, 

"1…." 

Karl smiled,

"2….." 

Sapnap smiled back, 

"3!" 

They both ran and jumped into the water, a huge splash erupting as they sank. 

They swimmed up and gasped, Karls arms wrapped around Sap and his head on his chest. 

He coughed quiet a lot. 

"You okay Karl?"

Karl looked up and saw Sap looking down on him, he immediately pushed him away, 

"Oh my god I'm sorry," he flailed his arms quickly, 

"I'm alright but Im really sorry," Karl frowned, did he make him uncomfortable? 

"What do you mean," Sapnap gave Karl a concerned gaze, 

"You didn't do anything wrong," 

Karl sighed, 

"I thought I made you uncomfortable," Karl opened his eyes, only to see Sapnap swimming towards him. 

"What are you-" Sapnap tackled Karl and pushed him underwater only to swim with him back up and hold on to Karl. 

Karl gasped for air, 

"SAP WHAT THE HONK," he screamed,

Sapnap only giggled in return, 

"Sorry Karlos, I can't stand serious situations," he shrugged. 

Karl signed, 

"You're such a nimrod," he shoved Sapnap through his grasp, 

"Nimrod," Sapnap said questionably, "Another a new one," he snorted, 

"Yeah, well it's the best insult," Karl spoke, 

"Can we get out now, im getting kinda cold," Karl shivered, 

"Oh yeah, lets go." 

The two boys swam back to the edge of the pool and climbed out, both of them soaking wet. 

"Well that was fun," 

the two of them sat on Schlatt's couch wrapped in towels they found in a random closet, they found a lot of other things in those closets too.

Karl sighed and leaned into the couch, it was pretty comfortable for leather. Sapnap smirked and leaned back as well, the two of them slowly drifting off together listening to the screaming of drunk high school students and the blasting of crappy music. 

Karl really liked Sapnap.


	9. Sippy Cup <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnap leave the trashed house and scream sing Line Without A Hook in Sapnaps car. Thn something else happens

Karl slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

He was on a leather couch with Sapnap lying beside him with his head in Karls lap, asleep.

There were multiple teens passed out on the floor, and more on the couch as well. 

The smell of alcohol filled his senses and he scrunched his nose in disgust at the smell. 

He gave Sapnap a light shove, 

"Pst- hey dude," he whispered, Sapnap groaned in response,

"it's time to get up, we're still at Schlatt's party," 

Sapnap turned and looked up at Karl, his banda lopsided and some of his bangs covering his face, his eyes looked tired and he had eye bags. 

Karl flushed and looked away,

"Good morning cutie," his voice was hoarse and raspy, making Karl blush even more, his face being painted a light pink, 

"Good morning Sap," he sighed, "We should get out of here," 

Sapnap looked at him the turned to see the shit faced teens on the ground, bottles everywhere.

"Oh wow," he chuckled, "Lotta people got wasted huh?" he smirked, 

"Hehe, yeah," was all Karl said. 

Sapnap brought his head off Karls lap and stretched, 

"Well let's go," he said, 

"Uh how are we gonna get back to our houses," Karl questioned, his mom drove him there and she leaves pretty early in the morning, probably assuming the party was gonna be more like a sleepover with friends.

Shit. 

"Oh I drove here," Sap shrugged, "I can give you a ride," he smiled, 

"That would be great," Karl smiled brightly at him, and suddenly Sapnap grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, guiding him through the maze of drunk children on the ground.

"didn't you come here with Dream and George though?" Karl asked, 

"Oh no, they have their own car, I don't want to know what they do in the back seats," he snickered and Karl giggled as they exited out Schlatt's house.

They still held hands, fingers intertwined, Karls face was burning. 

"Hop in," Sap pointed to the passenger seat, and Karl made his way over and climbed in. 

Sapnap had a pretty nice car, it had leather seats and was painted a deep black, he gave Sapnap his address then,

"What song do you want to listen to," Sapnap asked, he looked over at Karl,

"Oh uh, you can pick," Karl smiled nervously, he didn't want Sapnap to think his music tate was weird or some shit, 

"No no," he chuckled,

"Be my guest," he gave a flirtatious tone and motioned to the cord.

Karl blushed and grabbed his phone clicking, 'Line Without A Hook' by Ricky Montgomery, he plugged in the cord, and the chorus started.

The two sat there, Karl playing nervously with his hands as the song slowly came to an end, 

"You probably didn't like it so-"

"Can you play that again?" Sapnap looked over at Karl, eyes beaming, Karl only nodded in response, and clicked to play it again, 

"You know what," Sapnap said again suddenly, 

"Let's sing," 

he gave Karl a toothy grin and then started scream singing the lyrics, messing up on a few and forgetting some lines, as he had only heard it a few minutes ago. 

Karl screamed along with him, the two giggling manically. 

Without realizing their hands were glued together on the center console. 

It seemed like the moment could go on forever then,

"Oh hey, here's your house," Sapnap looked out the window, 

"Oh uh yeah," Karl gave a fake smile, he really didn't want to leave, 

"This is my stop," Karl went to open the door then, 

"Oh yeah one more thing," Sapnap went into his pocket and grabbed something, a small slip of paper, 

"Here's my number cutie, now you can talk to me whenever you want," he winked, Karl flushed and took the piece of paper, 

"I'll see you later Sap," he smiled brightly and waved, exiting the car,

"Bye!" Sapnap smiled back. 

Karl went into the house and immediately ran into his room, putting Sapnaps number into his phone.

-Sippy cup <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT JQJSNWJWKSJWJDJNW


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short 🧍♀️ next chapter is fluff, pure fluff. Then angst. Sorry 🚆🏃

Karl was scared. 

He didn't know what to text, 

'hello', 

'hi,' , 

'hey,". 

Karl whined and threw his phone across the bed, screaming dramatically into his pillow, before pulling his face out, and quickly typing a message.

Hitting the 'send' button, he tossed it once again and buried his face back into the soft cave of pillows. 

Then, he heard a ding, his heart ached as he inched closer, nervousness building rapidly in him. 

Butterflies flew through his stomach, making him want to vomit. He turned on his phone and clicked the text. 

Sippy Cup <3: Oh hey! I was wondering if I was gonna get a text haha :)

Karl: Oh yeah sorry about that!

Sippy Cup <3: No worries dude!

Sippy Cup <3: Anyways, wann watch a movie tomorrow? Dream and George cancelled our study session for an 'important' reason. 

Karl: I don't want to know what that reason is….

Sippy Cup <3: I wish I didn't

Karl: But yeah, I'd love to! What time :))

Sippy Cup <3: Around 8:00-8:30, that work

Karl: Mhm, can't wait to see you! <3

Karls heart dropped. Why'd He send a heart? What the fuck Karl, please don't tell me you've already messed up. He closed his eyes, before opening to read another ding,

Sippy Cup <3: Sounds good, can't wait to see you too <3

Karl gave a short sigh of relief. Thank god he hasn't messed this up. Hopefully he never will.

Sippy Cup <3: Well i've got to go, see you then, bye cutie!

Karl: Haha, bye! See ya :) Bye handsome!

Sippy Cup <3: Aww you think i'm handsome? ;)

Karl: Please never do that winky face again oh my god, and yes I do. You think i'm cute, it's only fair.

Sippy Cup <3: Wow so rude D: Touché

Karl snorted, he's such a dork.

He smiled and squealed happily. 

He kicked his legs in the air and rolled around his bed. 

He put his phone down to charge and went to sleep. Cuddling up in his blankets, stuffing his face into the pillows, imaging himself cuddling with Sapnap instead. 

He fell asleep.

It was wonderful. 

He dreamt of Sapnap, the two cuddled up against each other, sitting in a flower field, no one else in sight. 

Just them. 

On the picnic blanket. 

Cuddling. 

Watching the flowers blow in the wind.

Sapnap slowly leaned over to face Karl, taking his hand and bringing it up to Karls face, carressing it gently. 

He leaned in more, and they kissed.

Even though it was a dream, it was amazing. 

No noise. 

Just them. 

Then, he woke up.


	11. Movie date with a Quaterback hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to repost because it didn't update the date- anways, heres fluff before the storm <3

Karl was excited. 

Scratch that.

He was ecstatic.

Today was the day he would be going to Sapnap's house and watching movies.

Karl paced his room, frantically texting Niki.

Karl: Niki

Karl: Niki please

Karl: This is dire i need help

Niki: Ah sorry! What do you need?

Karl: Never say sorry again you absolute angel, and I may or may not have a movie date..

Niki: WOAH WHO?????

Karl: JAJDIIWIW CALM DOWN IT'S SAPNAP

Niki: KARL

Karl: Did I do something wrong

Niki: DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM? THIS IS AMAZING

Karl: WAIT WHAT

Niki: AHHHHHH FACE TIME NOW

Karl: YOU GOT IT

Karl quickly accepted the facetime call, hearing Niki scream as soon as he answered,

"KARL OH MY GOODNESS," she squealed, "YOU DO REALIZE YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE, A MOVIE DATE, WITH A QUARTERBACK HOTTIE," 

"NIKI!" Karl yelled, "My mom is going to kill me if she heard you say that," he groaned,

"Sorry, sorry," she waved her hands, "I'm just excited for you," she smiled,

"Okay so," Karl started, "What the honk do I wear," 

He looked at Niki through the screen, giving her pleading eyes,

"Well since a movie date," she began, "It should be cute yet comfortable,"

Karl nodded in response, 

"Maybe like a sweater and some joggers," she questioned, "Do you have a turtleneck," 

"Mhm," Karl answered back, "A black one," 

"Okay great," she smiled, "You're gonna look ADORABLE," 

Niki brought her hand up to wipe away fake tears, "I'm so proud of my son,"

"Nikiiiiii," Karl groaned, "You sound like my mom on my first day of kindergarten,"

"That's the point," she put her hands on her hips, and nodded,

Karl rolled his eyes playfully before turning off his camera to change. 

Karl looked at himself in the mirror before going back to Niki, he could hear Niki through the speakers of her phone talking about how adorable he'll look.

In the mirror there stood Karl, a black turtleneck on, showing off his petite frame. He also wore grey joggers.

He smiled to himself. Niki was pretty good at this.

"Alright," he giggled, "Here I am,"

He turned on his camera and smiled brightly, Niki gasped.

"I'M SO PROUD," she screeched, "I HAVE THE BEST SON,"

Karl snorted, "You're not my mother," 

"I am now," Niki retorted, "Now go out there and get your man," she smiled.

Karl rolled his eyes playfully at her again, "I will," he sighed, "Now I'll see you later,"

"You're telling me everything that happened whether you like it or not," she stated, 

"I will," Karl gave a lazy thumbs up before ending the call.

He grabbed his phone and put it into his pocket. Quickly throwing on a zip up jacket he walked down stairs.

"Hey mom," he yelled, "I'm ready to go," 

His mom looked over at him, "Alright," she nodded.

They walked out to the car, and hopped in, Karls stomach filled with butterflies.

They soon arrived, as Sapnap didn't live far from them.

"We're here," she stated, "Have fun, and be safe," she winked.

"Moooooom," Karl groaned.

His mother only giggled in response, "Now out you go,"

Karl exited the car and walked to Sapnaps front door. He heard his mom drive away as he shakily knocked on the door.

Sapnap opened it almost immediately,

"Hey dude," he smiled, 

Karl smiled back, "Hey Sappy,"

Before Karl could do anything he was torn into a hug, feeling Sapnaps arms embrace him warmly.

He leaned into the touch, letting his head rest comfortably on Sapnaps chest. Wrapping his arms around Saps neck he hummed.

"You're a good hugger," he mumbled, 

"Why thank you Karlos," Sapnap said, "You are too," 

Karl felt Sapnap rest his head comfortably on top of his own. 

The two stayed there for a few minutes, happily hugging each other, melted like cheese.

"As nice as this is," Sapnap started, "Wanna watch some movies," he smiled down at him.

Karl looked up, slightly pulling away, "Sure," he smiled back.

The two pulled away, their bodies getting cold from the sudden wave of chilly air. 

Although, Karls hand was taken by Sapnaps, letting a little of the warmth that was lost re-enter the other.

Karl smiled.

It felt nice.

The two walked into Sapnaps living room, there was a large L shaped couch with many pillows and fluffy blankets accompanying it.

'It looks like Sapnap has prepared,' he thought, smiling.

"Alright, you get yourself comfortable, I'm gonna get some snacks and drinks,"

Karl groaned, "Noooooo, don't leave me,"

Sapnao snorted, "I'll be back don't worry cutie,"

Karl flushed. He's called him that so many times, but it never fails to make him blush.

Making his way over to the couch, he grabbed a soft blanket and slunked into the corner. He sighed contently to himself as he waited for Sapnap.

"Okay, here ya go," Sapnap walked back and handed Karl a white monster, Karl gasped,

"Monsters are the best," he smiled,

Sapnap chuckled, "Agreed, agreed," he smiled back, "Oh yeah, here's a bunch of candy and popcorn too,"

He motioned over to the bowl of popcorn, and other of various mixed candies, 

"Although," he said in a flirtatious tone, already managing to make Karl blush, 

"You're the real snack," He winked.

Karl buried his face into the blanket covering him, trying to get rid of the feeling the flirt gave him. But the blanket only smelled like Sapnap, making him blush more.

Karl had it bad didn't he?

"Okay now, move over," Sapnap carefully pushed Karl over a little, as if he would break like porcelain.

Sapnap took a seat right next to Karl, their bodies leaning into each other on the corner of the couch. 

With their bodies pushed against each other under the thick, fluffy blanket, Sapnap reached and grabbed the remote.

"So, whatcha wanna watch," he looked over at Karl,

"You pick," Karl looked back at Sapnap, their faces almost touching, breath mingling.

"Okay," Sapnap shrugged and looked away to the T.V.

Karl felt a pang of disappointment at the fact that he didn't kiss the taller boy, but oh well. He's sure he will tonight.

Mark his words.

Sapnap scrolled through the options, looking through each category.

"Oh hey," he stopped at one, letting the tailer play, "What about this one?"

It was called 'A Silent Voice'.

"I've heard it's kinda sad though," he said, wrapping one of his arms around Karl, the two flushing at the small movement.

Karl shrugged, "Sounds good, but if I cry you better not bully me," he looked over Sapnap who giggled,

"I won't, I won't," He waved his free hand,

"Good," Karl said, poking his cheek. 

Sapnap stuck his tongue out and started the movie.

The two boys sat there, watching a depressing movie, snuggled up in each other's arms, eating snacks.

Karl shifted slightly, letting his legs fall into Sapnap's lap.

Suddenly he was picked up and placed onto Sapnap. Gasping at the sudden movement.

Sapnap whispered,"Do you want to move back," 

You could tell by his gentle, caring tone that he didn't want to make Karl uncomfortable, but Karl shook his head.

"No, I like it like this," he smiled, leaning into Sapnap and letting his head fall into Sapnaps chest.

Sapnap placed his head onto Karls, and wrapped his other arm around him.

Karl snuggled deeper into his arms, sighing contently when he got comfortable.

They stayed like that for a while, occasionally taking a sip of their monsters or eating some snacks. 

It was so warm.

Sapnaps arms.

The smell of Sapnaps calone filled his nostrils. 

He loved the smell of Sapnap.

He loved the thought of Sapnap.

He loved Sapnap.

His Sapnap.

Well, hopefully his.

It was the depressing part of the movie. And Karl was practically sobbing into Sapnap's shirt.

Sapnap rocked him quietly, rubbing his back.

Even though it was only a movie, it hurt.

Karl had dealt with not-so pleasant thoughts before. The bullying at his old school for liking the same gender really got to him.

But having Sapnap now here helped. 

The awful thoughts of what might happen left him when he saw his face.

Sapnap made him happy.

So so happy.

And safe.

God he felt so safe.

It was finally the end of the movie.   
The two were quite tired and drained. Karl was surprised but even Sapnap cried.

He guesses all the caffeine and energy from the monsters was spent on tears and cuddles. 

"Wanna stay here," Sapnap questioned.

He had that same raspy, hot voice from when he woke up. Karl really loved his tired voice.

"Mhm," was all he managed to get out.

Sapnap smiled, "Night cutie,"

"Night handsome,"

Karl slept the best he probably ever slept. The warm, comforting embrace of Sapnap led him to fall asleep almost instantly.

It was amazing.

Karl knows he's said it probably 100 times before, but he loves Sapnap.

He loves him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for whats coming (´ω`)


	12. Do It For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst bjt more fluff because i decided to be nice and let you guys have a little bit more happieness before I ruin it ♡♡♡♡
> 
> TW//MENTIONS OF SELF HARM

TW// Mention Of Selfharm 

Karl opened his eyes slowly, the warmth of Sapnaps embrace still with him.

He smiled and snuggled deeper into Sapnaps hoodie.

It was so warm, so peaceful.

Karl loved it.

Suddenly he felt Sapnap shift under him, his heart raced and he flushed. He wasn't sure if Sapnap would be okay with falling asleep with him.

"Morning cutie," god his morning voice.

It's just as Karl remembered, maybe even hotter. It made Karl melt, and he hummed happily.

Sapnap pulled Karl closer and placed his head on his shoulder. Karl smiled and leaned his head on his.

Suddenly he felt Sapnap kiss his neck, and he flushed and giggled.

He pulled away and rested farther into the couch, Karl falling down with him.

"How'd you sleep," he asked, making eye contact with Karl.

Karl blushed again, "Better with you here," he answered.

He had no idea where that boost of confidence came from but, he had it then, and he still has some of it now.

Sapnap smiled lovingly, "That's good," he nodded.

"How about you," Karl quired, "I need to know." he crossed his arms.

Sapnap chuckled, "I was gonna say the same thing you did," he smiled again at Karl.

Karl would die for that smile.

What he would do to kiss the lips that created it would probably put him in jail.

"I'm stealing all your flirts," Karl leaned back farther into the couch and Sapnap, 

"Oh really?" he questioned,

"Mhm," Karl nodded.

"Then what flirts will I use," he gave a fake pout, 

"I dunno," Karl shrugged and playfully poked Sapnap, who stuck his tongue out at him.

Karl wonders if he makes Sapnap as happy as he makes him.

He hopes he does.

The spot that Sapnap kissed still burned.

Karl wanted him to kiss him all over. And forever.

He never knew he could be this soft. It's like he turned into honey whenever he was with him. 

Strange, but he enjoyed it.

They cuddled a little longer, feeling so safe together.

It seemed like nothing could ruin what they had. 

"What do you want to eat," Sapnap asked suddenly, 

"Mmmm not sure," Karl leaned back and tilted his head, looking backwards at Sapnap.

Sapnap chuckled, "Well there's a good café not far from here," 

"Sounds good," Karl nodded.

Suddenly Karl was lifted from his feet and was being carried bridal style in Saps arms.

He giggled and flushed before Sapnap leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek, the spot burning just like the one placed on his neck.

Burying his face into Sapnaps chest he hummed.

He was soon placed down onto the floor, "Do you need clothes?"

"Oh yeah," Karl rubbed the back of his neck,

"Alright, just go upstairs, first room to the left," he winked at Karl, "I'll be in the washroom,"

Karl gave a clumsy thumbs up and walked up the stairs, they creaked slightly below him with each step. 

He opened the door to Sapnaps room, the scent of him filled Karls senses and he breathed in heavily.

Sighing to himself he walked over to Sapnaps closet which was open and had clothes hanging from hangers and in neatly folded piles on a shelf.

He grabbed a white tee-shirt and a hoodie, a matching one to Sapnap.

Blushing he took off his hoodie, then he was hit with the reminder.

Karl had mentioned the bullying in his old school before, but he hadn't talked about how much it had got to him.

He still had thin scars on his wrists and shoulders from the days we cried in the bathroom, slowly grabbing a razor blade and feeling the pain rise as he cut.

He winced at the memories. Flashbacks were horrible.

Karl just wished they'd go away.

He gave a deep breath and slid off his turtleneck.

Closing his eyes he pulled on the tee-shirt, then quickly put on the hoodie.

Sighing to himself he breathed in the scent of Sapnaps hoodie. It smelt just like him, the pleasant smell of his cologne. 

"Do it for Sapnap," he mumbled to himself, "Do it for him."

He exited the room, the sleeves of the hoodie dropping over in hands and it being pulled far past his waist, he was comfy.

Making his way down stairs he saw Sapnap frantically texting someone on the couch.

"Hey Sap," Karl called, "Who ya texting,"

Sapnap looked up to see Karl grinning mischievously, "Oh wow," Sapnap blurted out before covering his mouth immediately and looking down. 

Karl raised his eyebrow, "Sorry you just look…."

Sapnap looked up to him again, "Adorable," he muttered.

Karl smiled and looked down, "I don't think I'll ever get used to your flirts," he said,

"Oh well I can sto-"

"I never said I didn't like them dummy," he smiled and walked down to the couch, "Anyways you ready to go,"

"Mhm," Sapnap answered.

The two walked over to the door, sliding on their shoes and opening the door.

"I hope you're okay with walking," Sapnap said, "It's only about 10 minutes,"

"Why would I not like spending time with you?" Karl asked,

Sapnap giggled, "I don't know," 

Karl felt something gently graze his hand.

Sapnap.

He let their fingers intertwine together, melting into each other like honey.

Sapnap made Karl go crazy.

Sapnap made Karl soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for what im going to do (*´ ˘ `*)


End file.
